Small Allen
by D.gray-Sachiko
Summary: On a mission, Allen got cursed again and he's now back to the age of eight. He lost his memories and only remember the memories he had at this age. The curse could be irreversible but Lavi more than anyone will try to cure him. Allen x Lavi. YAOI!


**I don't know if someone ever wrote something like that, but I knew I HAD to write it :D.****  
****I really hope you'll enjoy it!**

**I don't own DGM.**

* * *

**  
Chapter 1  
x  
x**

"You wanted to see us, Shitsuchou ?" Lavi asked as he entered the room along with Lenalee and Kanda

"Yes. It's something really important. You see, Allen got.. kind of cursed again. We don't know if it's only temporarily but.. He became youth again. At the age of eight, to be more precise."

"WHAT !?" Lavi and Lenalee yelled

Kanda's eyes widened but he kept silent.

"He's eight years old, just after he killed his foster father Mana so he only remember the memories he had at that time."

Everyone was speechless, so Komui continued :

"I was hoping you could help him around the Order, and help him to get used to his Innocence once again because if the curse is irreversible, we'll need him in the futur."

"W-where is he right now ?" Lavi asked, still taken aback.

"He's in the Infirmary. But don't tell him yet that he lost his memories." Answered Komui

He couldn't take it anymore. He left running in the hallways the faster he could. He needed to confirm his safety, he needed to see him. He burst in the Infirmary and then, he saw him. Allen was sleeping, his fists closed with a sorrowful face. Lavi went to sit on a chair next to the bed and took Allen's hand. He had the proof in front of him but still, he couldn't believe it. The boy with whom he had the most beautiful memories, the one with whom he was always happy and most of all.. the one he was in love with, kept no longer memory of him and the Order. Tears ran on his cheeks and he wiped them away impatiently. He didn't have the right to maintain such thoughts towards anyone. He was a bookman and even if it was what his heart wished, he knew he could never be with Allen. He swore himself hundred times not to think about it anymore but he couldn't help it. Everytime he closed his eyes, Allen's angelic face appeared in his mind. Lavi looked at the little Allen and smiled lightly : He would be the one to take care of him.

**+_+ Back to Komui's Office +_+**

"Can we go now??" Lenalee asked, impatiently

"Tche. Don't include me."

She glared at Kanda and then continued :

"I know you wanted to give Lavi some privacy but.. it's been THIRTY minutes already! Can't we see him too, Nii-san!?"

"I believe I told you not to include me!" Kanda said on a threatening tone

"Lenalee, I'm sure you can understand the fact that Lavi was his closest friend and that he was the most disturbed of us. And yes, you can go."

She got up and ran towards the door.

"HOW MEAN! YOU DON'T EVEN WANNA HUG YOUR AWESOME NII-SAN BEFORE LEAVING!" Komui snivelled

But she was already gone. Komui sighed and turned to Kanda.

"AND DON'T DARE TO EVER SPEAK SO MEANLY TO MY DEAR LENALEE AGAIN!

"Tche. Like I care, you damn sister complex."

**+_+ Back to the Infirmary +_+**

Lenalee gasped as she entered the room. Lavi was there, holding Allen's hand and kissing it gently.

"W-what are you DOING Lavi ?!" Lenalee stuttered

"I-It's not w-what you think!! I just.."

"You're in love with him?" Lenalee asked straightly but painfully

Lavi didn't know how to answer. He knew Lenalee was in love with him too so he'd probably hurt Lenalee's feelings.

"Yes, I'm sorry Lenalee."

She shut the door behind her and sat beside Lavi on another chair.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one sorry for you.."

"Huh ? You don't.. I mean,_ love_ Allen ?"

"Only as a good friend."

"oh.."

Then he realised what he just confessed and blushed madly.

"You don't have to be shy. I don't mind if you're homosexual, Lavi."

He just nodded and Lenalee giggled.

"Lenalee.. You can't let ANYONE know about that. Especially Bookman."

"It's alright, I understand."

There was a short silence then Lavi continued.

"I.. I can't believe it. To think that he completely forgotten us.."

"I know... But maybe we can remove the curse so you should cheer up a little! Plus, we'll be living with a cute little Allen now."

She smiled at him and then left, saying that she had to bring coffee to her brother and stuff like that. Lavi sighed heavily and waited for _his_ little Allen to wake up. After a few hours, he fell asleep.

ALLEN POV

I woke up but kept my eyes closed. I remembered talking with a weird guy named Komui and that a Finder found me and then brought me back here. I was also told that I was an Exorcist and that's why they were going to keep me here. I didn't understand it all but since it was the only place I could be, I resigned myself. I finally opened my eyes and saw a red-haired boy taking a nap, sitting in a chair with his head laying on my bed. I raised my hand towards his head and stroke his hair gently. I didn't know who he was but still, the fact that he was with me was proof that he'd be kind.

NORMAL POV

Lavi woke up and raised his head. He fell in the soft and innocent look of small Allen immediately. He saw that this one had his hand in his hair but the kid seemed uncertain.

"Nice to mee ya! Name's Lavi" He said, grinning

"I-I'm Allen."

"Well you see Allen, I'll be the one to take care of you now. I'm kind of your father if you want!" Lavi said cheerfully

But then he remembered that Allen just killed his father and that it was the WORST thing to say right now. As he could expect it, Lavi saw tears run down on small Allen's cheeks.

"Sorry Allen! I.. I'm such an idiot. Then I'll be your best friend! What about it ??"

But the little kid only grabbed Lavi's shirt and jumped in his arms then to lay his head on his chest, letting the tears come out carelessly. Lavi stroke small Allen's hair while hugging him tightly.

"I-I miss him so much!" Allen sobbed

"I know... but don't worry, I'll take great care of you."

"But what if you die too ?" The kid asked painfully

"I won't. Never."

The boy seemed to believe him because after a few mins, he stopped crying. They hugged each other but soon enough got interrupted by Allen's stomach growling loudly. Lavi chuckled as small Allen blushed.

"Well, we better fill up that lil stomach of yours before it gets so loud that you wake up everyone, don't you think?"

Allen nodded and they went to Jerry's leftovers, holding hands.

* * *

**OKay, I'm not too sure if it turned out well but personally, I liked it.****  
****If you want me to continue this story, you'll have to review. ^-^**

**PLEASE REVIEWS! -xxx-**


End file.
